The Spectacular Spider-Man: Retold
by DiligentWriter
Summary: A reboot of my previous Spider-Man story, The Spectacular Spider-Man: Retold is exactly what you'd think. A retelling of the original story, with a better flow, better structure, better character development... all around, it's meant to be a superior version of the original. Otherwise, you all know the drill: kid gets bitten by a super spider, gets powers, uncle dies, Spider-Man.
1. Great Power 1

Great Power Part 1

 **Thursday, May 22nd, 2014 - 6:34 a.m.**

Sunlight began to pour through the shades of a small, dimly lit bedroom, located on the second floor of a quaint house in Queens, New York. The sunlight crept along the carpeted floor of the room and up the occupants' bed sheets before finally hitting their eyes, emitting a warm, red glow that was strong enough to wake the sleepy boy up peacefully. He yawned, stretched, and turned to see what time his alarm clock said it—

 _ **WA! WA! WA! WA! WA!**_

Peter Parker groaned in annoyance.

 _6:35. Impeccable timing, sun._

After slapping the alarm clock a few times to turn it off and taking his sweet, sweet time to actually get out of his bed, Peter sauntered over to his mirror and stared at his face, particularly his left eye. Underneath was a darkened semicircle: a small gift from Flash Thompson, Midtown High's resident numbskull. Peter gently touched the darkened spot and winced when it hurt.

 _Not exactly sure what else I expected._

Suddenly, his cell phone started buzzing on his nightstand, and he grabbed his phone to see who was calling him. The Caller ID read 'Harry Osborn'. He hit the green 'answer' button and, without enthusiasm, said, "Hiya, Harry."

"Hiya, Pete." Harry responded in a mocking tone. "What's up your ass? I thought you'd be jumping off the walls today."

"What? What are you—?"

"Pete, don't tell me that YOU, of all people, forgot about the Oscorp field trip."

 _Oh man... oh MAN! That's today?!_

In a newfound panic, Peter glanced around his room, looking for anything he could possibly wear. "I'm not gonna lie, Harry, I completely forgot." He heard his best friend laugh on the other end of the line.

"You and that big brain of yours sure do suck at remembering things."

"Oh, hardy har." Peter retorted. "Any idea what we're gonna see there today?"

"Just because your best friend is the CEO's son doesn't mean that you're gonna get an inside scoop. Just be patient. Spoilers are no fun anyway."

"Yeah, true, I guess. Anyway, I'll see you in a bit, Harry. I have to get ready!"

"Alright. See ya, Pete."

Peter hung up and ran to grab a pair of pants from the dresser. As he began to pull them on, his foot became caught, and he took a hard fall onto the bedroom floor. As this occurred, his Aunt May walked by his room with a concerned look on her face.

"Geez, Peter! Slow down! I know you're excited but-"

"Sorry, May," Peter interrupted. "it won't happen again." He smiled at his aunt before once again attempting to put on his pants, and once again falling hard.

* * *

Peter went downsatirs few minutes later to eat breakfast. He saw his Uncle Ben sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a black coffee and solving—or at least attempting to solve—a Sudoku puzzle. Over his uncle's shoulder, Peter studied the Sudoku before pointing to three spots and confidently stating, "Uh, Uncle Ben, the nine goes there, the six goes there, and the—."

"You're getting smarter everyday, Pete, and I know that, but could you, for once, let me finish one by myself?" Ben Parker said with a chuckle. "You're ruining my fun, kiddo."

"Oh Ben, don't tease him." May interjected.

"I'm not!" Ben said with a smile. "Our boy is turning into a great man... a great man that ruins puzzles for older, greater men!"

Peter both laughed and blushed at that statement. He loved his aunt and uncle but they proved to be clowns sometimes. "Thanks, you two." Peter said, still blushing. He glanced at his watch and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Oh crap, I have to go!" He took one more bite of his toast and kissed his aunt and uncle. "Love you guys. See you later!"

Ben and May Parker watched as their nephew grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. May sighed. "Teenagers, huh?"

"Yeah." Ben said with a chuckle. Soon enough he went back to solving his Sudoku puzzle, this time by himself.

* * *

Peter stepped off of the school bus and into the courtyard of Midtown High School. It was your average, stereotypical high school, full of jocks, drama kids, hot girls, less hot girls, nerds, and every other clique you could think of. However, Peter was only looking for one girl, but he couldn't spot her. While looking around, Peter didn't even notice Flash Thompson standing right in front of him. He bumped into Flash, and the bully immediately flipped out.

"What's your deal, Parker?!"

"Sorry, Flash. I didn't mean to." Peter replied, his voice weaker than usual.

 _Please don't hit the other eye._

Flash picked Peter up off of the ground by his collar. "Say you're sorry again, Parker."

Peter sighed. "I'm sorr—"

 _ **WHAM!**_

"Lil' biiitch." Flash taunted before he dropped Peter on the ground. He now had a second black eye and was laying on his back, looking at the sky.

"Great start to the day, Pete. Just... great."

He tried to sit up, but it was too painful, so he just laid back again. Eventually the sunlight was covered by a shadow, and he opened his eyes.

There she was. The most beautiful girl Peter Parker knew, with her straight red hair and gorgeous green eyes and that soft smile. Mary Jane Watson.

"God, she's an angel."

"I appreciate that, Tiger." she said with a chuckle. "Flash get you again?"

"Uh, yeah."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's just gonna keep doing this to you until you stand up for yourself, Pete. You get that, right?"

Peter just laughed a nervous laugh. "Yep. I know. So, in other words, he's just gonna keep doing this to me." MJ frowned and Peter sighed before saying, "C'mon, let's get inside. They need to take roll call so we can leave for Oscorp."


	2. Great Power 2

Along Came a Spider Part 2

Peter sat bored as all hell in his desk, doing anything he could to keep himself distracted until the bell rang. He tried paying attention on multiple occasions, but he was already proficient at everything being taught, so he ended up being even more bored when he payed attention.

 _Oy vey._

He tried throwing his pencil up in the air and catching it, forgetting that he was **_not_** proficient at anything involving hand-eye coordination, and he realized that he should stop as soon as he dropped it on the first throw. It didn't help that he flinched as it fell back to him.

 _Can we leave, please?_

Finally, he just started drawing. He drew his favorite comic book character, Ricochet. He scribbled and made random designs composed of only lines. It was as he drew a tangled web of lines that he noticed the spider descending from the ceiling. Intrigued at the site of the small arachnid, Peter started drawing spiders all over the place. Soon enough, the bell rang. Looking back at his page, it was covered in scribbles and Ricochet and spiders.

 _I should be an artist._

As he gathered his belongings and haphazardly shoved them into his backpack, Peter continued to study the sight of the spider as it created a beautiful web with ease. Every webline's placement had purpose and provided more variation to the fascinating structure. Peter eventually looked away and walked out of the classroom, only to immediately be confronted by Flash and his gang.

"Hey, boys, look who it is. Penis Parker."

"Hiya, Flash." Peter said submissively.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" Flash grabbed Peter's backpack, unzipped it, and poured all of the contents onto the floor. Peter was then shoved against a locker, and really hard.

"OW!" he cried out. "Flash, please! Cut it out!"

Flash didn't cut it out, though. He just raised his fist, preparing to punch Peter for the second time today. Just as Flash went into the windup for the hit, one of their science teachers, Mr. Greg Warren, came to Peter's aid.

"Mr. Thompson! If you hit Mr. Parker, I will have you suspended effective immediately!"

Flash stared at Mr. Warren, then at Peter, before he eventually just sighed and put Peter down. "Yeah, whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Eugene. This is your second infraction this year! If you get one more, you will be expelled from Midtown High! Oh, and let's not forget about your grades, either. They're atrocious!"

Flash looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." was all he could say. He then walked away.

Mr. Warren sighed, shook his head, and walked over to Peter in order to help him pick up his belongings. "Are you OK, Peter?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter lied.

"Why do you allow Flash to do that to y—"

"Listen, I'd love to sit here and self-loathe all day, Mr. Warren, but I have to go. The field trip bus is about to leave. See ya later, sir."

* * *

"Hello everyone. My name is Dr. Otto Octavius, and I'll be taking you all on an in-depth tour of the Genetic Modification & Alteration Division of Oscorp. Please, don't go anywhere or touch anything unless I give you the OK to do so, got it? Excellent. Let's get started."

 _Freakin' Otto Octavius! He's, like, the smartest guy ever!_

Peter was walking between MJ and Harry, staring in awe at the very sterile, high-tech laboratory located within Oscorp Industries. Everything, from the design of the ceiling tiles to the pens being used by all of the scientists, looked sleek, modern, and probably expensive. He glanced around from machine to machine, and his brain filled itself with questions that he didn't dare ask, in fear of being made fun of. He turned his head towards Mary Jane and whispered, "MJ, look at this place! It's incredible!"

"Yeah, Tiger. Whatever you say." she whispered back with a chuckle.

"Pete," Harry began to say, "you're a total dork." He lightly punched Peter in the arm, letting him know that he was just kidding around. Peter smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Osborn," Otto Octavius began to announce, "was I interrupting your conversation?"

"Oh, no, sir." Harry said in a respectful tone, which was very out of character for the rebellious personna Harry had adopted in high school. "Keep going with the tour."

Peter was confused. "Harry, how did he know your name?"

"My dad and him are partners and have been friends for years. Otto is like an uncle to me. Wanna meet him?"

Peter's jaw dropped. Harry just chuckled and repeated, "Peter, do you want to meet him?"

Peter almost fainted. "Do I? Is that a real question? That'd be great, Harry!"

"I'll introduce you two brainiacs after the tour."

Peter was grinning. He grinned for so long that his cheeks started to hurt. He looked like a total dork, like Harry said, but he didn't care. He was surrounded by a wonderful place of science, a place that he would kill for a chance to work at. Maybe Otto would be his chance to get his name out there.

"...and here are our genetically engineered spiders." Otto continued. "They are a combination of three spiders, making them considerably more advanced than any other spiders on the planet. We have created three so far. We have Alex here, Morris here, and... oh. One's missing. I suppose they took it out for more study."

Peter leaned his hand against a table to rest. The group been walking for well over an hour already, and his leg hurt from his earlier confrontation with Flash. He felt something prickly against his hand, and looked down to see a small, red and blue spider resting on his hand.

His eyes went wide. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._

He flicked his wrist to get it off, and it flew across the lab.

 _Whew, that was close._

Seconds later, however, his hand started throbbing. "Ow! OW!" The burning sensation that was slowly engulfing his hand was getting more and more intense, and it was so painful that Peter couldn't see straight. He stared at MJ and Harry, who both shook their heads as if to say, "What's wrong with you?" Peter, with all of his strength, started running through the building to find a way outside.

"Peter!" MJ shouted after him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Harry asked out loud. He started to chase after his friend but decided not to at the last second, and watched as Peter ran through the doorway and disappeared.

Peter, finally outside, started panicking.

 _Am I dying? Is my hand going to fall off? Why am I running so fast?_

As he continued to ponder these questions, Peter's vision started turning blurry, and after a few moments, Peter blacked out.


End file.
